Yakunan
|name= Yakunan |kanji= 厄難 |romaji= Yakunan |alias= Devil's Child (悪魔の子, Akuma no Ko) The Black Mage (黒魔道士, Kuro Meiji) Klaus (クラウス, Kurausu) |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Male |age = 200+ |height= 6'2" |weight= |eye color = Red |hair color = Silver |blood type= |guild mark= Left Shoulder |unusual features= |affiliation= Devil's Abode |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= Mage |team= Devil's Acolytes |previous team= The Hunter's |partner= |previous partner= Akuma Hatsumi |base of operations= Devil's Abode Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active (currently possessing unnamed Descendant) Deceased (Original Body) |marital status= Single |relatives= Akuma (younger sister) Hatsumi (descendant) Exodus (older brother) Naomi Kriya (descendant) Malek Kriya (younger brother) Kiyoko Kriya (younger sister) Rika Kriya (younger sister) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Black Arts Darkness Magic Ice Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Twin Katanas |image gallery= No}} Yakunan (厄難, Yakunan), born Niklaus Kriya (ニクラウスクリヤ , Nikurausu Kuriya), nicknamed Klaus, was once a member of the Kriya family, being one of the strongest Mages born into the family, who later on became a very powerful Dark Mage, specializing in Black Arts and certain forms of Darkness Magic. He was Devil's Abode second Guild Master, and the one who passed on the title to his younger sister Akuma, as their older brother Exodus was the first. He is also the uncle/ancestor to Hatsumi, and the leader of Devil's Acolytes. He is the main antagonist of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, and is the most powerful enemy of the series, just behind Zeref, although Yakunan's father was the main antagonist of The Fallen Arc. Following Malek's release from his father's spirit, he is killed by said Dragon Slayer during the final battle of the Fairy Tail-Devil's Abode war. Yakunan, along with Exodus and Akuma, are actually members of the Kriya family, having been expelled by the first Malek (his younger brother) due to their cruel actions several hundred years before the story, imprisoning their souls within the Black Amulet. Appearance Personality Yakunan is a completely sinister and evil individual. He is very cold, unsympathetic, remorseless, cruel and incredibly sadistic. Yakunan is seen to be also very vindictive. He is often described as the incarnation of evil itself by Malek himself, due to him showing no hesitation when it comes to killing or torturing innocent people. Just like his sister and niece, Yakunan enjoys torturing his victims physically and mentally, always employing several psychological techniques, but to a much higher extent. At times, Yakunan also appears to be calm and collected, and is willing to take over a fight if necessary. Yakunan also has a low tolerance for failure, not allowing any means of fail, and would even kill his own men if they fail in a job, such as killing Malek. He is also very direct, jumping to the matter at hand, never avoiding the subject, just like his sister Akuma and niece Hatsumi. Yakunan also enjoys torturing Malek more than anyone else, which is always seen mentally. One of Yakunan's goals is to get Malek to be consumed by his own anger. Despite this, Yakunan also seems to have a rather silly side using jokes and silly motifs to make points and dodge important questions asked of him. He sometimes portrays a comical character of sort, displaying stunned expressions on different occasions, such as when Hatsumi shattered his sword during practice, where he let out a river of tears, leading to Akuma having to comfort him, just as any mother would comfort a child, leaving Hatsumi with a blank white and shocked expression. Another time was when Malek used his weapon and managed to cut Yakunan's robes, leaving him upset, saying on how he had messed up his favorite robes, although Malek said that all of his robes were the same, Yakunan still teared and vowed to get revenge for his robe who was killed in battle, leaving Malek with a completely dumbfounded expression, even stuttering. Also, although always acting as a cruel being, he may even have a tender side for his sister Akuma. He is seen to care for his sister, although they rarely treat each other as how brothers and sisters usually treat one another. Still, Yakunan treats her with the utmost respect, and always addresses her by her name, since she is the current guild master of Devil's Abode. Yakunan, at one point stated, that his sister is the only person who he truly cares about, and that it would be her to continue their legacy if he were to die. Also, both can be dependent of one another, but are very serious with each other when it comes to a mission. Another fact of Yakunan's personality, is that he has a great respect for his enemies and praises their abilities, such example being the Kriya siblings, although he gives more praise towards Malek, who is his main rival. He also deeply respects Naomi's God Slayer abilities. He does not act below those he deems to be weak, but considers them to be pathetic nonetheless. After revealing to be an ancestor of the Kriyas, which was proven true through the diary of the first Malek, it was shown that Yakunan, during his tenure as Niklaus, was a rather serious individual, though not lacking a a kind side. He was seen to be very prideful and confident, and often enjoyed teaching the younger members of his family the qualities and different types of magic. He also cared for his family, but following his transition to a Dark Mage, Yakunan dropped his Niklaus name, and quickly became a polar opposite of himself. Magic and Abilities PLEASE NOTE, SOME OF THE MAGIC HERE WAS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE MOTHER WIKI, AND ALL CREDIT GOES DIRECTLY TO THEM Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): Yakunan is a highly skilled user of Dark Magic. Still, his abilities in this magic were strong enough for him to kill his own master and other Mages. Yakunan himself has mastered several spells within Dark Magic, always using it to achieve his own gain. When using his magic, Yakunan will use of emotions to increase their power and will use them to also cause internal pain to others, as such it was Black Arts that led him to the creation of a new form of Pain Spells. He himself will randomly outburst his magic and kill them without hesitation. Even when he was younger, Yakunan managed to learn several spells known by Zeref, and such are Death Magic. *'Ankhseram Black Magic' (アンクセラムの黒魔法 Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō): This a form of the Black Arts that allows Yakunan to kill any living being that he may desire, in which he can kill them without even touching them. When focusing on his goals and deadly desires, Yakunan has perfect control over it, and it was seen when he killed two innocent civilians without a sense of hesitation. *'Living Magic '(生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō):A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that allows the user to breathe life into an object, either being rubble or the earth itself. However, Yakunan has rarely been seen using this magic, but rumors state that he has created several demonic creatures, all of which are dormant. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Yakunan has the ability to transform into his enemies, allowing him to copy their magic abilities. However, it consumes a lot of magic power, despite the fact he can transform at will, and has been the reason he has snuck into Magnolia several times. Thought Projection: Yakunan has been shown capable of using this Magic, producing an astral projection of himself, impervious to damage, which allowed him to communicate over long distances, and, most importantly, carry on his deceptive plans, such as luring Malek away from his sisters, to only have him ambushed by both Akuma and Hatsumi. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): A type of magic Yakunan learned during his early years as a Dark Mage. Yakunan mastered many spells within Darkness Magic, including several of Zero's spells. He also knows spells similar to that of Jose Porla. *'Dark Rondo' (常闇回旋曲, ダークロンド, Dāku Rondo): When cast, Dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Yakunan's hands becoming more and more condensed. Yakunan can then fire the gathered Magic as widespread attack (as he did against the Kriya siblings), or as a condensed one (as he did with Malek). *'Dark Capriccio' (常闇奇想曲, ダーク・カプリチオ, Dāku Kapurichio): A beam of darkness is fired from Yakunan's hands meant to be used as to pierce through defenses. Yakunan is seen to have great control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time, and even use it as a whip. *'Dark Wave': Yakunan darts toward his target and attacks them with a wave of Darkness Magic that he, just prior, gathered around his fist. *'Dark Delete': Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from Yakunan's hands. *'Self-Destruction Spell' (自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin): A Magic that forces the complete destruction of an object. Yakunan has only used this spell twice. *'Devil's Smite': One of Yakunan's most powerful spells, and one of his own self-created spells. Yakunan gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around his fingertips before, shortly before unleashing a wave of several demons, all that engulf the enemy and drain the enemy's magic power. *'Soul Theft' (魂の盗難, Tamashī no Tōnan): A very strange Darkness Magic spell. With this particular spell Yakunan is able to possess other with his magic, and such magic is capable of corrupting one's memories and personality. Yakunan used this to spell to have Malek work for him and his sister, after deciding not to kill him, and that it would be best for him to serve them. Telepathy: Yakunan has demonstrated great proficiency in his use of Telepathy, having been capable of performing a mass-communication with those nearby, and even feign Eagle's voice in the midst of said communication. He is also capable of jacking another mage's telepathy with ease. Immense Strength: Yakunan has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, and was shown being able to toss Malek halfway across a field with a single blow. He has also used such strength to not only move, but attack with surprising agility and strength, even catching Malek, Rika and Kiyoko off-guard all at once, shortly before pummel them down with his own strength. Enhanced Reflexes: Even for his height, Yakunan possesses very fast reflexes, being able to dodge several attacks all at once from both Malek and Eugene, two very powerful Dragon Slayers. He was also able to dodge several swipes from Kiyoko's spear, either shaft or chained form. Immense Durability: Yakunan has displayed to have an immense amount of durability, having taken several blows from Malek and Kiyoko all at once, and continued to fight. Even thought he has received the full force of both Earth Dragon and Earth God Slayer combined he managed to get back up and challenge Malek, although he later received the full force of Ice Dragon and Ice God Slayer Magic, it rendered him unconscious. He has also received several blows from Malek, all of which could've been fatal, and managed to remain unscathed, even from an enhanced Ice Dragon's Roar, and Earth Dragon's Roar separately. Enhanced Sensor: Yakunan has an incrieble sensory ability, as he was able to sense Malek approaching Devil's Abode from quite a fair distance. Immense Magic Power: Being a Dark Mage, Yakunan has an immense level of Magic power, as is tied to a very dark and evil aura. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Although he is rarely seen fighting, Yakunan is a capable fighter, being able to fend of Malek on equal ground. Battles & Events Trivia *The description for Yakunan's appearance was taken from Shakugan no Shana. The character being Sabrac, and all credit goes to the creators for all their hard well-deserved work. *Yakunan is the strongest character in Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. *Yakunan has killed more people than any other in the show. That being numerous mages, including Blaze Dragoon, the father of Malek and Rika Kriya. Such kills include even his own dark mages from his old team The Hunter's, and several others from his guild, resulting from their failures in missions. This includes numerous of innocents in numerous villages, one of those being Tsukiko's parents. *Yakunan inadvertently caused a clash between him and Tsukiko, not only resulting from the injury he caused Eagle, but also Tsukiko's parents which he revealed, because he recognized her. *Yakunan's page was previously Eagle Sky's, but was changed because Sky wasn't being used for anything. Also, Eagle Sky will not be returning at all. *Although Yakunan shares his main role as an antagonist with Akuma, he serves a much more higher role than his sister. *In Frozen Winds, Yakunan does not portray his role as Akuma's older sister, thus not being Hatsumi's niece. In that story, he is Akuma's husband, thus being Hatsumi's father. *It is later revealed that Yakunan, along with Akuma and Exodus are actually mages who lived 400 years prior to the story, but had their spirits trapped in a black amulet and survived, only to then inhabit the bodies of their descendants, after it was revealed that Yakunan's family were actually the part of the Kriyas, as were one of the strongest mages within that families history but broke away after they were denied a desire for power that they wanted. Quotes *(Yakunan to Malek): "We end this now Malek. Today, your family and your entire guild will fall, and no one shall ever remember you. However, I must admit you are a worthy adversary, and I thank you for giving me the best fights of my life. I will take great pleasure in removing you from the face of Earthland." *(Yakunan)"An end will come to all those who follow the light, and soon, those mages who follow the true teachings of magic will pave forward a new era, an era where Black Magic is absolute. This is the end of a long, useless and disgusting era." *(Yakunan on Naomi) She is a woman who has no equal. The Flame God Slayer, and the current head of the Kriya family. Naomi Kriya, mother to those pathetic Kriya siblings. I should've finished her off years ago, but what better way to hurt her children. Still, do not underestimate her, for she is the most fearsome Kriyan out there. Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guilds Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Antagonist Category:Malek Kriya